People Power
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The story behind how the anime characters felt about WWE's John Laurinaitis's win at Wrestlemania XXVIII. Yours truly has the finds of this debate: you like Johnny, or not? Many anime characters agree, while some sure don't. Join us in the look behind the outcome and opinion of People Power. Rated M for foul language, suggestive dialogue, and intense violence; Purely coincidental.
1. Chapter 1

_**People Power:  
>An Anime's Prerogative Behind the Aftermath of John Laurinaitis's win at Wrestlemania<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__I DO NOT own WWE or ANY anime characters. PS – Don't haze me. I'm not a Team Johnny Hater, but I am simply creative…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following fanfic follows around the aftermath of Wrestlemania XXVIII.<br>All actions, themes, and words (not to mention the violence) in this story are purely coincidental.**_

* * *

><p>Peter Giese brought in a camera, all banged up and cracked. He then finished the tape he created, and presented it in his huge room, full of his FanFiction posters and papers.<p>

He spoke at the 4th wall, "Hello, I'm Peter Giese. I'm 29, am from Chicago, and I enjoy Wrestling (despite that Football is my favorite sport). Tonight, I came back from a huge debate in the anime world."

He then showed the video outcome of the _Team Teddy vs. Team Johnny match, _in which The Miz pinned Zack Ryder.

"In this video, taped and recorded on April Fool's Day, the date of Wrestlemania 28, Team Johnny, consisted of leader, John Laurinaitis (_No Mr.!_), winning over Theodore Long. Once victorious, John Laurinaitis is the proud owner of Raw SuperShow and SmackDown. But, how does the anime world, aside from its wrestling knowledge and archives, react to the brand-new _People Power _motive? We're about to find out."

A scene shows of John Laurinaitis on RAW (From the RAW before the Royal Rumble).

"This… is John Laurinaitis. He is formerly known as Johnny Ace of the tag team, _Hollywood Blondes_, along with Shane Douglas. His role with WWE is that he is simply the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. He is the brother of WWE Hall of Famer, Road Warrior Animal, and is also a very tough person. He is hated, among the WWE Universe, along with very few WWE Superstars and Divas; and just that day, on April 1st, he was named the _permanent _General Manager of Both Raw and SmackDown, WWE's longest running shows on Monday and Friday, _respectively_. When news of the new job of his role, anime characters took their proper speeches and explained about Johnny's newfound era."

**XXXXXX**

People tend to praise him, all because of his newfound work. Ever since he was the new GM, the anime characters, past and present, had this to say.

_The following is in Play Form:_

(Azumanga Daioh's Tomo Takino): AWESOME! Something about this whole goody-goody thing was getting old. Plus, Teddy Long's dating with Aksana was so perverted! It's like WCW 2000, all over again! Whatever happened to PG?

(Hetalia's Lithuania): I must say that Mister Long is dating Aksana… However, my word of it, reminded me of dating Belarus. Mister Laurinaitis will be a great leader. Hopefully…  
>(<em>trembling<em>) …hopefully, Johnny cannot become like Russia…

(Tomo): Basically, Johnny Spade cannot be so power hungry. I'm a HUGE Cole-Miner and a Team Johnny supporter.

(Peter): Uh… _Spade_?

(Tomo): Johnny Ace? Ace of Spade? Read a book!

(Haruhi's Itsuki Koizumi): Well, if everything goes well, WWE will be very popular. The way Johnny is feeding off the hate from the fans, he'll do a great job. Think about it: Fans hate Johnny + Heels losing = "Ratings". It's a simple procedure. Just like the hero-villain conflict, the main evil leader becomes the antagonist, but in WWE stories, it'll be like when CM Punk, Sheamus, or Big Show win over the forces of evil.

(The World of Narue's Narue Nanase): I think he's doing good. It'll be like consuming that anger into hate. Maybe some order, like all that profanity, the violence, and the slutty attires… It's gotta stop.

(Hetalia's Japan): He's simpry turning WWE into a business dear. For his power, he's going to make the sport a better prace. I'm saying this, as a fan of Rord Tensai and Chris Jericho.

(Fruits Basket's Yuki Sohma): At least he's calm and cool, like me, unlike _other _people…

After many believe that John Laurinaitis is good, a lot of people, (mainly the readers, everywhere) think that Teddy Long was robbed.

(Azumanga Daioh's Kagura): Simple enough… He's a mailbox head.

(Fruits Basket's Kyo Sohma): If he has the power, he'd start making matches _without _tainted victories! Do something about gutting Vickie Guerrero! She's a pig, unlike-!

Kyo was given a headlock to Kagura Sohma.

"What did you say about me?" She growled.

Kyo groaned, "Nothing… It wasn't you!"

(Fruits Basket's Saki Hanajima): I feel some corrupt electric waves on Mr. Laurinaitis. He's simply a man with no remorse. The way I see it, if he makes a superstar lose the title, by his screwjob, he's gonna get shocked, by me…  
>And yes, I watch it, now and then…<p>

(School Rumble's Tenma Tsukamoto): YAY! I want to see Santino with that Cobra on Johnny! It'll be like this!

She performed the Cobra, by posing her arm like Santino.

Peter cried, "Uh, not on the lens! That is about five hundred dollars American!"

Tenma smiled, "Oh, that's okay. I wasn't gonna strike. Really!"

(Super Gals' Rei Otohata): Really? Why me? Why do you ask about him? Personally, I don't mind sports, even sports-entertainment.

(Full Metal Alchemist's Edward Elric): Johnny is a jerk!

(Azumanga Daioh's Osaka): I wish Mark Henry would turn on that guy!

(Hetalia's Romano): You're asking me, you bastard?

(Pokémon's Iris): I never watch wrestling, since I trained in the mountains. But I _do _know about the John Cena!

(Peter): _Laurinaitis. _We're talking about _Laurinaitis_.

(Iris): Who?

(Fruits Basket's Hatsuharu Sohma): Don't say that John is a failure… He's simply a cocky upstart!  
>(<em>Black Haru<em>): Let me tell _you _something about "John-Boy"… Would you love him, if he were bald like Stone Cold or Kurt Angle? If he had long hair, like before, do you think he matches Hulk Hogan? Or if he can still kick-ass and win World Titles, he'd be like Chris B(CENSORED), Lance S(CENSORED), or Ric F(CENSORED)? Does he have the right mind to fight me, after I win Tough Enough and kick his ass?

(Lucky Star's Akira Kogami): Big deal… Personally, he's like Minoru: slow, stupid, lame, and somewhat energetic.

(Minoru Shiraishi): Big deal? Well, not really. He has the blood of a Hall of Famer and St. Louis Ram.

(Akira): HUH?

(Haruhi's Yuki Nagato): The one called _John Laurinaitis_ is hated. He is simply not a fan favorite, since he is a normal being, like you and me.

(Comic Party's Mizuki Takase "Peter's Girlfriend"): Peter, I told you! I am _not _doing your stupid debate!

(Peter): Come on, babe!

Mizuki runs off, as Peter called to her, "Miz! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Peter then turned to the TV and played the CM Punk incident, with Chris Jericho smashing a liquor bottle on Punk.<p>

"Ever since the whole "_Once in a Lifetime_" event, things went haywire and chaotic. Jericho was bantering and berating Punk, Cena was hated, after losing to The Rock, Cody Rhodes was shut-ed up, the Brodus Clay was dancing like a fool, with his mama, and even Daniel Bryan was PO'ed. Johnny in charge was bad… But not all people say so."

He explained, "The anime worlds have had enough of John… since he launched _People Power._ Because, this… not all Anime characters are people."

(Fruits Basket's Tohru Honda): If we launch _People Power, _then it would count for… Ooh… I'm not supposed to say it.  
>(nervous): Because… Because someone I know is a talking cat, mouse, and dog.<p>

(Tomo): If Yomi were normal, she'd stop eating fat foods. Osaka, on the other hand…

(Edward, showing his arm): If this were _People Power, _my arm wouldn't be made of metal.

(Narue): I'm half-people.

(Minoru): What about all the people on _Lucky Star_?

(Akira): Normal. Power to the people… What is he Malc-?

(Saki): I am unable to say anything about it, since it is derogative.

(School Rumble's Mikoto Suo): If he does this debate, we'd listen to Hanai, all the time. I mean, give what the people want? There's a thing called _Freedom of Speech_!  
>I learned that from Tenma, when she returned from America…<p>

(Hetalia's America): HA, HA, HA, HA! Dude! He has a thing called _People Power_? That's bogus!

(Best Student Council's Nanaho Kinjo): In my view, I'd say that his new _People Power _means that it's what the fans wanted. Let's say if Kanade Jinguji was given the students of Miyagami Academy to what they want.

(Tomo): Or some aliens and beasts…

(Tohru): Or some sort of freaky fan club…

(Nanaho): First, you'd ask what they want from the leader of this fad.

(Narue, holding her anger): If he'd choose, he'd give me new kitchen furnish!

(Nanaho): Then, you'd hear from his/her demands.

(Osaka): It's so fun…

(Saki): Empty promises… It's gets to you.

(Nanaho): And finally, give the people what they want. It's Supply and Demand!

(Comic Party's Eimi Ohba): Supple and Demand? What the hell were they thinking?

(Negima's Chisame Hisegawa): You know that you can ask. But nowadays, you get nothing.

(Shin-Chan's Mitzi "Flatsies" Nohara): Like I told Shin… You cannot always get what you want, out of People Power; especially ass-dancing little bas-!

(Romano): …tards! You ask me about that shit? My stupid may explain it, but you'd get cramped by his idiocy!

(Negima's Makie Sasaki): If I'd choose… I'd get Alberto del Rio's autograph, out of _People Power._

And that's when _People Power _gives for supply and demand. People demand what they need…

(Hetalia's Italy): _Pasta~!_

…and the Power supplies it.

(B Gata H Kei's Yamada): Give me 100 boys!

(Narue stormed off, without saying a word)

(Peter): You're too nervous, right?

(Rei): No.

(Super Gals' Ran Kotobuki): How about something for me? Like, how about a lifetime supply of cold juice and burgers?

(Tomo): OOH! Can you give me a 100 on a sheet?

(Osaka): A warm spot…

(Tohru): Oh, well… What _should _I ask?

(Sgt. Frog's Natsumi Hinata): How about you help me dissect that stupid Sarge?

(Saki): Would I get in trouble, if I said it?

(Makie): Give me something to embarrass Ayaka. I hate her.

(Natsumi): He's ruining my life. I want that stupid frog gone!

(Makie): I'm pleading to you, John Laurinaitis! Make me popular!

(Peter): How come you're not, now?

Makie froze in place, all white, "SHOCKED!"

**XXXXX**

"It's a long list, for _People Power_. However, I don't see any connections about it. Besides, a lot of people find Johnny as a repulsive leader. But what about Otunga?"

The video shows of David Otunga, the legal advisor to Mr. Laurinaitis.

"He is David Otunga, a.k.a. Jennifer Hudson's spouse; a.k.a. the A-Lister. He started his wrestling career in WWE, as a member of the Nexus. However, he's become a smarmy player to Laurinaitis. Not many people know this, but he was a graduate of law school in Harvard. He serves as Legal Advisor to the GM of _People Power._ I'd explain more, but then he'd sue me for slander about him, so I'll stay clear. Otunga was undefeated in cases, he never lost a case."

(Fruits Basket's Shigure Sohma): Every time he'd win a case, he'd earn a sleek and satin suitcase.

(Lucky Star's Minami Iwasaki): Not funny…

(Shigure): But I kid. He's like me, only with suave moves and muscle forms.

(Haruhi's Churuya): Hey, Otunga-San! Will you give me smoked cheese?

(Peter): He's not a fan of cheese…

(Chuyura): _Nyoron~…_

(Tomo): A lawyer, eh?

(Yomi): DON'T YOU DARE!

(Tohru): I don't know… A lawyer like Otunga?

(Narue Nanase had left the building)

(Saki): He's so modest…

(Kagura): Maybe I should file a restraining order for Kimura, when I graduate.

(Rei): Don't ask me…

(Churuya): _Nyoron~?_

(Negima's Asuna Kagurazaka): Well, if I choose, I'd use Otunga as my lawyer for being violate by Negi! Just yesterday he sneezed off my underwear! AGAIN!

(Makie): I want Otunga!

* * *

><p>Of course, my search for answers was in the form of John Laurinaitis, in his office, with David Otunga at his side. I had a word with him, about his <em>"Future Endeavored" <em>stoked work.

He was in his office, with Otunga, as Peter asked him, "Tell me, when you won at Wrestlemania, did you somehow angered everybody?"

He explained, "First of all, no. It was fair, since The Miz delivered the final blow. But seeing that I was fair, without no remorse, I didn't want the fans to hate me, now that Teddy Long is out of a job. But I _did _give him a job, in which I cannot explain."

John added, "But, as the General Manager of both Raw and SmackDown, and the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, I can safely say that sometimes words can be hard to focus. I'm not like Eric Bischoff, in which he was on Raw, and everyone had to tune out, changing the channel to Monday Night Football; or like Stephanie McMahon, who had sex appeal, in her closing moments, despite being the current Vice-President of WWE; or like Kurt Angle, who faked his broken leg, just for revenge."

Otunga said, "What Mister Laurinaitis is trying to say is that the words that these _fictional _characters say, which were biased, derogatory, unfit, and furthermore, too stupid, cannot affect him, whatsoever. Mister Laurinaitis is only to make the WWE Universe say what they want."

Peter asked, "Uh-huh… Okay… Um… Could you explain why you'd give _People Power _to the fans?"

John said, "No. Everybody should know this word. You see… When I make a match, I want the fans to be happy, since it's what they want. If I want Zack Ryder in a United States title match, I will; if I wanted Kane to battle R-Truth and Kofi Kingston, okay; if I wanted Santino Marella up his-."

Peter cried, "Alright! Shut up! I get it!"

He explained, "T.M.I. aside, how would you feel about the _People Power _to those Anime characters, with demands, such as these?"

Otunga remarked, "Simply a vast way of saying: _Are you kidding? _Mister Laurinaitis is _not _Santa Claus!"

John remarked, "What my business advisor was trying to say is that I can give what I can… but I cannot promise everything."

Peter snuffed, "What about CM Punk, Zack Ryder, and countless others? Do you still have beef with them?"

"All the time. If you mouth off at a boss, chances are that you may be terminated. I'm only looking out and about for my job as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations…"

"Answer the question…"

"Yes, I do. But only because I couldn't stand their crap, any long. WWE has become a joke. I'm only doing this, just so it'll be as a steady business matter, for sports-entertainment."

Narue appeared, behind John Laurinaitis, with a sledgehammer in hand.

Peter added, "Uh, John… May I ask you _one more _question?"

Johnny replied, "You may not. I have a show to do. If you want, you can hang around and about the locker room, until you find a ride."

"Well, Steven and Farra are to pick me up, as soon as I am done."

He held the camera and said, "How about some parting words for our readers?"

John Laurinaitis explained, as he smiled:  
>"Friends, I know you don't like me, but I'd rather be rolling sushi than to berate or praise the Anime World. My role is to give you, Anime characters that are also WWE Fans, from overseas, the best show of your lives. I, Mr. John Laurinaitis, the Executive Vice-President of Talent Relations, and the <em>permanent <em>General Manager of Raw and SmackDown, will stay true to my work. The era of Johnny begins, and I promise you… … …Everyone will tune in to see _me_."

Narue then screamed, while popping a vein:  
><strong>"WAAAAAAAAAH! DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!"<strong>

She grabbed John by the collar and yelled, "Come here, you rotten-!"

"WOW! WHAT A SCOOP!" Peter cried, as the camera was pointing at Johnny and Narue.

Otunga shouted, "TURN IT OFF!"

Narue yelled, "I've been listening to your crap, for too long! NO MORE! You think _everything _is about _"Johnny", _huh?"

Peter asked, "Uh, Narue, is there a reas-?"

"YES! That man has ruined the good name of Sports-Entertainment!"

"Didn't you say earlier that you mind him lowering the profanity?"

"I DID! But today, I, Narue Nanase, is saying _her _words, using _People Power_! I've watched you ruin WWE, since you fired Evan Bourne and John Morrison! All because it went PG, you think you can say _"We're taking over!", _aren't you? Kiss Michael Cole's ass, for all I care!  
>You got any idea why I work part-time in AKIBA, just to get WWE tickets for Kazu? Well, I get paid more, than playing Cosplay for my boyfriend! You think it's easy? Before I was a popular Para-Para dancer, and kissing <em>your <em>ass, I was considered a freak!"

Otunga said to her, "Well… I think you should say about your bios on Twitter. What's your hash tag?"

Narue growled, "You son of a…"

She yelled, as she let go of Johnny, "ALRIGHT, OTUNGA! YOU AND ME, ONE-ON-ONE, RIGHT NOW! I've learned wrestling, since I saw "Man in the Moon", which was about Andy Kaufman!"

Otunga said, "I'm sorry. But you're too young to compete in the roster. Times have changed, and the WWE stars are _never _about _Intergender _wrestling. That rule was annulled, after Kane tombstoned Linda McMahon, and when the female fans hated it. Besides, you'd be better, fighting Beth Phoenix."

Narue gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? How can it be so? I've learned fighting! Well, I'll show them! Generally, I'm a pacifist, but I'd want to rumble in the jungle! I've been in space, learning how to fight against terrorists! Plus, I have been taking anger management classes with Hatsuharu Sohma and Lara Gonzalez!"

_FYI, Rachel Moore trained her._

Otunga smirked, "You? In space? That's kind of weird and inconsequential!"

Narue glared, "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! I don't need this crap from you! Not from you, Wade Barrett, or your other Nexus/Corre ex-stablemates!"

Peter sighed, "Nanase… You better leave."

Narue pouted, "Fine, I'll leave…"

John added, as he reached for his phone, texting, "Technically, you're speaking language that finds you with nonsense…"

Otunga remarked, "Not to mention _TV MA-rated_."

Narue asked, "Can I, at least, say some final words?"

John stated and agreed, "Please do. Make it quick."

She spoke on the camera, "I know it'll be sudden, but I hope John Laurinaitis will do a better job than Paul Heyman, Jim Cornette, Eric Bischoff, and those people that killed WCW."

She held up her hammer and cringed, "I'm sorry for my actions…"

She grabbed the black leather sofa and cried, while lifting it up, "But I CAN'T STAND THIS **GOD DAMN JERK!"**

She threw the sofa in the air, as Otunga and Johnny dashed away. Narue smashed an HD TV with her hammer and threw down John's portrait. She began to stomp on it, as security grabbed her.

"_People Power, _my ass! _Future Endeavor _this, you old fart!"

She was restraint by two huge security guards, but she threw them down.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

She then glared at Peter and snarled, "WHAT? You see something you like?"

She charged at Peter, as he shouted, "DUDE! WAIT! That recent remark was awe-SHIIIIT!"

**SMASH!**

Peter's camera fell to the floor, as John Laurinaitis and David Otunga were outside the hallway. Peter, however, crawled out of Johnny's office. Narue continued to go on a one-woman rampage. The camera was still rolling.

"You like that Daniel Bryan _Nerd _remark? You think this is funny? Hell, I find the farting from perky Natalya funny, yeah! TAKE THIS! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"

_Must've learned it from Minoru Shiraishi…_

"Stupid _Barbie doll _remark! And what the fuck is with Little Jimmy? Kanaka loved it! YEAH, you is gonna get got! Got? Well, GET THIS!  
>Undertaker didn't show up, you would've been fired by Triple H! I want it to happen! 20 and Oh! Take that! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!"<p>

Peter crawled to the lens, as he groaned, with a shiner, "Forgive this sudden remark of viol-."

Narue shouted, "I see you standing there, Johnny Ace!"

She chased Johnny and Otunga, with her sledgehammer, in hand.

"COME HERE, YOU FU-!"

**Bzzt…**

He turned off the camera, in time.

* * *

><p>Peter was in his room, all bandaged in his face, as he held the camera.<p>

"Forgive the sudden outburst, but I believe we made a point: 99 out of 100 anime characters loved John Laurinaitis… but only 1% of the group hates his guts… so much."

He moaned, "Luckily, Narue Nanase was detained and was arrested, due to her sudden violent explosions of anger. Percival paid the bail… $1,000 for assault and battery, and destruction, and trespassing, since Mr. Laurinaitis dropped the charges, as long as it was scripted. It wasn't, I can tell you that… But I'm lying, if I did. What a liar, I am…"

He held his face and groaned in pain, "Ooh… That's the last time I get talked into an interview with an Executive…"

He walked off and was in pain, "It's a good thing, too. Johnny helped me pay off the damages to my camera. Narue Nanase is plumb loco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story is in memory of Peter Giese's video camera, for use of documentaries, fanfic stories, and useful home movies for the family and The Gang, over the past 10 years; as it was destroyed by a certain anger-stormed alien.<br>The camera was fixed, but the stability and reliability was weakened. It was sent to a proper burial: the trash cans.**_

_**Giese-CAM – We salute you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**People Power:  
>The Death of John Laurinaitis's ABUSIVE Power<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tomo was putting away a picture of John Laurinaitis.<p>

(Tomo): Yeah… So now I guess that People Power is no more. How was I supposed to know that he was such a jerk? So much for People Power. If I were an advisor, I'd totally usurp his power. Wouldn't that be awesome?

(Yuki Sohma): And it turns out that he's simply a hothead like Kyo or Hatsuharu, and a weasel, like Akito.

* * *

><p><em>Scenes show of Cena losing to John Laurinaitis, from Over the Limit, with Big Show's help.<em>

Peter narrated, "On May 20th, _People Power _continued, after Big Show intervened to save Big Johnny.  
>However, on a hot June 11th, in Hartford, it came to an end. John Laurinaitis ended his role as General Manager of RAW and SmackDown. But before Mr. McMahon could fire him, after Laurinaitis's job performance review, Big Show intervened, saying he's set for life…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Scene shows of Cena AA'ing Big Johnny through an announce table, and celebrating<em>.

"In the end, on June 17, 2012, People Power came to an abrupt end, after Cena defeated Big Show in a Steel Cage match.  
>The anime characters, which once supported and hazed at him and his People Power, were appalled by it. But, at least, they knew about John Laurinaitis, <em>too soon<em>."

* * *

><p>(Nagato): The possibility of his termination was accurate. There were about twenty thousand people that hated his guts. That number increased, when Big Show, a giant that worked for WWE in nearly two decades, was unceremoniously removed from her position, and turned his back on his fans, after signing an indissoluble agreement.<p>

(Peter): Is that right?

(Nagato): _You _were one of them… that hated him.

(Peter; panicked): I WAS NOT!

(Tohru): Speaking of which, I knew that Big Show would interfere and help John Laurinaitis, but then I remembered that if he helped, and beforehand he was rehired, he'd be fired, anyway. I'm sorry. I was just too predictable…

(Peter): Well, he _did _sign that whole _Iron Clad _contract, following the Pay Per View… It was made _before _the event, but-.

(Tohru): No, no. I think it was wrong. Never mind!

(America): I told you so!

(Akira Kogami): And so basically, the whole mess of bullshit had happened. We found out that Laurinaitis is a fraud. He didn't get my wish of removing Shiraishi from the group.

Minoru was celebrating, as he swayed his hips and sang, "Mi-Mi-Minoru! Mino-run-run!"

He barked, "HAH! CENA ROCKS! IN YO FACE!"

Akira huffed, "Technically, most people hate Cena… He's pretty much 50-50."

(Hanajima): At the very least, my electric waves didn't harm him, whatsoever. I _did, _however, managed to shock Eve Torres, before the Over the Limit Pay-Per-View.

(Peter): AW, WHY'D YA GONE AND DO THAT, DUDE?

Hanajima glared, "_She's _too prissy and deceiving. Her electric waves needed some shock therapy."

Peter gasped, "Uh… Okay then… How about some of those electric waves on A.J.?"

(Narue Nanase): I humbly and respectfully refuse to speak, on the grounds that I have talked to my therapist about my actions, and have respectfully refused to say _anything _derogatory or abusive about that douchebag.

(Peter): You got a subpoena, huh?

(Narue): Father threatened to cut off my allowance, because of my behavior! Luckily, he ripped it up, saying that he wouldn't harm me. Besides, Father hated Otunga, _not _Laurinaitis.

(Peter): Oh.

(Makie): He did WHAT?

Makie suddenly turned white, "SHOCKED!"

(Peter): You didn't hear the news well, huh?

(Romano): Asshole!

(Rei): Yeah, yeah… Cry me a river. That man almost ruined an iconic sports club.

(Asuna): Good riddance to bad rubbish.

(Churuya): Hey, wait a minute… Does this mean NO smoked cheese?

(Peter): Jesus Christ… What is wrong with you? Laurinaitis is fired! So, NO SMOCHI! You can buy your _own_, you know.

(Churuya): Really?

(Kyon): No.

(Churuya): _nyo-ron~…_

(Koizumi): I guess my observation for Ratings was nearly inaccurate. Who knew that _one _well-known chairman and one well-liked entertainer can make a difference.

(Nagato): I have nothing else to say about him. He lost his job. That is all.

(Akira): Pathetic. Nice that he won at Wrestlemania, but that jerk ruined everything. He didn't promise me the pink slip of Shiraishi.

(Tohru): Well, now that that's over, I can move on.

(Kyo Sohma, in a head bandage): I jeered at Kagura about that loser's defeat, and she crushed my face into pieces. Note to readers – _never _make snide taunts and disrespectful dances.

(Narue): I said, GO AWAY! I AM _NOT _HAPPY!

(Nanaho): So… All this time… he was a fraud.

(Peter): Well, no. But he _did _made an abusive control.

(Nanaho): Okay. Then I withdraw my remark.

(Tomo): Too bad. I didn't really like Big Johnny. Maybe Yomi woul-.

Yomi double-chops Tomo and shouted, "QUIT IT!"

(Minami Iwasaki): I have nothing. I don't know why.

Yomi has Tomo, tied up, with a lump on her head.

(Yomi): That's what you get for being with _People Power_. You lose friends.

(Iwasaki): I'm still ashamed by it.

(Natsumi): DAMN IT! I HATE THAT FROG! Big Johnny's gone, and he didn't get rid of him!

(Akira): Sigh… I'm _done _with empty promises. From now on, I'll have to wait and see. Hopefully, I get a new job soon… _away _from Shiraishi.

(Minoru): No, I think you're fine with it. There's always going to be heels and masterminds, giving you what they want.

(Akira): SHUT UP! I HATE WRESTLING!

(Tohru, in tears): I never knew people like him would be hazed, even for attacking his own employee. That's awful.

(Tenma): HAH! I like Japan Wrestling, better! Oh, wait… Didn't he say that he _used to _fight in Japan?

(Tohru, shocked): OH, WAIT! Who's gonna run those shows, since Mr. Laurinaitis is fired?

(Peter): Got me. We'll see.

* * *

><p>In the end, John Laurinaitis is nothing more than a puppet master, in the eyes of anime characters. To the real world, he's just a hated person, after what he did. And that is why <em>People Power <em>was declared as this:  
><em>Total Unmediated Abuse<em>

If he calls people losers, and even harass his employees, then how come he has disobeyed _everything_ that WWE's Be-A-Star campaign had done?

The WWE Universe said he wants out, that's what they did. It was about _supply and demand_. Now _that's__ People Power_!  
>And it took ONE WWE Superstar, along with help from his friends, to do the right thing.<p>

I made _one _final talk with Mizuki, after telling about her situation, with the whole _People Power _ending.

(Peter): Mizuki… Babe. Can you give us a closing argument for the Laurinaitis situation?

(Mizuki): Just one… When did you get a new camera?

(Peter): Uh…

_Cena's theme is played._

Thank you, John Cena. Thank you, Brodus Clay. Thank you, Mr. McMahon! And thank you, everybody, for seeing the downfall of what was known as _one _of the most hated moments in WWE History.

_Music stopped._

(Makie): Uh… Hold on. Not to be rude on this, but… Can I go home now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for Reading!<br>(And THIS TIME, I mean it!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>People Power<br>(April 1**__**st**__** – June 17**__**th**__**, 2012)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAQ: <strong>__John Laurinaitis is forever gone as a General Manager. But he isn't gone forever, period. Today, John Laurinaitis continues his job as Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, which is an off-screen job for him._

* * *

><p><em>The preceding fanfic you just read is purely coincidental. Most of what you hear is somewhat true.<br>Also, apologies to WWE._


End file.
